In the Arms of Another
by jadey36
Summary: He should have been hers, would have been, if someone hadn't come along and spoiled everything.


**Disclaimer: **Robin Hood belongs to the BBC/Tiger Aspect. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended. No monies are being made.

**A/N: **Written for the "We Are Robin Hood" challenge over on Hoodland, Livejournal.

* * *

**In the Arms of Another**

He should have been hers, would have been, if Isabella hadn't come along and spoiled everything.

Robin had denied it, said there was nothing between Isabella and him, only that he wished to help Guy of Gisborne's wronged sister and to use her as a spy in the castle. But Robin would not meet Kate's eyes when he said this, and the telltale redness of his just-kissed lips, his flushed face and the long dark hair that he could not see clinging to the back of his white linen shirt left Kate in no doubt that Robin was lying.

Still, he persisted in denying it, in openly flirting with Kate yet never offering her anything more, always finding some excuse to keep them from ever being alone together.

Today it was going to be different. Today Kate was going to follow Robin and demand the truth. No more would she be toyed with, humiliated in front of the other gang members, who must surely have some inkling of their leader's cruel deceit.

Silent running Robin called it, and Kate had been with the outlaws long enough to know how to move stealthily through the forest.

When Robin finally reached his destination – a large expanse of water in a shady glen, well off the beaten track – Kate wondered if she was about to witness nothing more than Robin taking one of his none-too-regular baths.

She decided, however, that this was the perfect opportunity for her to speak to Robin alone, to learn what was truly in his heart.

Robin started to undress. Undeterred, Kate began making her way down the rock-strewn slope towards the large, flat-topped rock that Robin was standing on.

Kate opened her mouth to call Robin's name, snapped it shut. Robin was waving, and, when Kate looked across to the far side of the lake, she saw why – Isabella.

Quickly halting her descent, Kate ducked behind a nearby bush and watched.

Isabella waved back at Robin, beckoning him to join her in the cool water.

Laughing, Robin took off the last of his clothes and stepped towards the edge of the rock. He bent at the knees, as if to dive into the water, and then straightened. Lifting his outlaw tag over his head, he half-turned, tossing it onto the pile of shed clothes.

Kate crouched, breathing fast.

With an uninhibited howl of joy, Robin dived into the clear water. Kate watched as he disappeared and then surfaced. She watched as he began to swim powerfully towards Isabella, the woman who reminded Robin of his lost love, of his darling Marian, with her long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a smile that dazzled.

When Robin reached Isabella, Kate turned away, not wanting to watch as the lovers cavorted in the water. Shakily, she turned around, careful to stay low as she made her way back up the hazardous incline, lest Robin or Isabella should see her.

When, after a couple of knee-grazing stumbles, Kate reached the top of the slope, she turned for one final look. To her surprise, Robin was already swimming back towards the bank. Kate slipped behind the trunk of a large oak. From her hiding place, she watched as Robin hauled himself out of the water, returning to the rock he had dived from just a short while ago. She watched as he turned his face skywards, spreading his arms wide, enjoying the feel of the summer sun on his naked flesh. Kate continued to stare, embarrassed by her shameless scrutiny, yet unable to take her eyes off him.

Hardly knowing what she was doing, Kate cautiously began to make her way back down the slope, heart pounding, aware how easily she might slip on the loose rocks and stones underfoot.

Successfully reaching the bush she had hidden behind earlier, Kate again crouched behind the thick, green leaves, her eyes on Robin. From this position, Kate could clearly see the water droplets on his bare back, glistening in the sunlight, running down the ridges of his spine and trickling lazily over the curve of his firm, pale buttocks.

Robin turned fully around and the breath caught in Kate's throat. Please don't let him see me, she thought. He was looking in her direction. Kate shut her eyes, prayed.

"You bastard," Kate heard Isabella say. "You know I can't swim as well as you."

"All the more reason to make it a race," Robin replied. "You'll never improve unless you have a reason to."

"You will pay, outlaw."

"I truly hope so," Robin laughed.

Kate opened her eyes, stared.

Robin's arms were around an equally naked Isabella's waist, his hands planted firmly on her perfectly shaped backside. Small, nipping kisses turned to fierce ones, tongues exploring enthusiastically. Arms clawed down wet backs, tangled in short, brown hair and curling, dark hair. Small moans and grunts escaped bruised lips. Hands reached for private parts.

Kate could stand it no more.

Uncaring if she was seen or heard, wishing only to escape the frenzied fumblings of the lovers, Kate scrambled up the slope until, crying and breathless, she reached the large oak that she had previously stood behind.

Clamping down on her sobs and regaining her breath, Kate leaned against the tree. There were no shouts, no angry threats or curses; it seemed she had escaped the attention of both Robin and Isabella. She would compose herself and return to the camp. She would wash her soil-streaked hands and knees. She would tidy her hair and smile brightly. She would not tell the gang what she had seen that day. She would harden her heart and she would not cry over Robin, ever again.

Pushing off the tree, Kate turned for one final look at the man she loved – correction, had loved – not because she wished to witness the couple's sinfulness, but because she had to admit to herself, finally, that Robin did not want her, had never wanted her, that he had fallen for the enemy, for a Gisborne.

Kate saw that the lovers had left the rock and were lying on a patch of lush green grass, Robin pinning the object of his desire to the ground, his hands clamping willing arms to the forest floor, his legs wedged in between wantonly spread ones.

For the first time since she had seen that dark head of hair on the other side of the lake, Kate forced herself to look – _really look _– and to acknowledge the truth.

Robin should have been hers, would have been, if Guy of Gisborne hadn't come along and spoiled everything.

_**~ fin ~**_


End file.
